Revenant Monkey
"The animated corpse of this monkey has returned from the grave to get revenge on its wrongdoers!" The Revenant Monkey is pretty different in comparison to most towers. First of all... it is not bought, kind of like the Monkey Hobo, except that you get this tower a different way. The Monkey Hobo will just kind of assert himself randomly after walking onto the screen. The Revenant Monkey has a 1% chance to appear when a monkey tower is killed. Mechanics Spawning -Technically, anything that has a visible, non-robotic monkey on the sprite can spawn a Revenant Monkey upon death. -Only if you are above Rank 40. -Chances can be increased with certain items, towers, tracks, and missions. Stats HP: Half of what it was when it was alive. Attack Type: Throws a bone at passing bloons. Layer Damage: Dependent on Vengeance Level. Attack Speed: Dependent on Vengeance Level. Pierce: 2. Specials: Recovers 2 HP every 2 seconds. Is immune to attacks of the bloon type that killed it. If this was a boss, this essentially makes the monkey unkillable, as the boss will not be able to damage the Revenant Monkey. The immunity is not just for the SPECIFIC bloon that killed it... but instead for the bloon TYPE. If a Ceramic Bloon (almost all bloons have abilities in my BTD 6) killed it, ALL Ceramic bloon attacks do 0 damage to it. Appearance: A skeletal monkey with two green eyes in its eye sockets. His left eye has a large thick crack going vertically through the middle of it. Because my BTD takes a heavy focus on 3D-style art, its mouth is always hanging slightly opened and has some teeth missing. Cannot Be Sold. Has no upgrades, but instead, a system listed below. Vengeance Level For every bloon of the same type that killed them that they pop, his vengeance level increases. There are 8 levels. Every 8 seconds, one point will drop from the current 'score' of the level, but he cannot drop levels. So lets say he gets 545 Ceramic Bloon pops and he is at Vengeance Level 4. Every 8 seconds, the '545' score will drop by 1. But he will NEVER descend to Level 3 as it is just impossible, even if the number ticks below the Level 4 minimum. All it does is makes it harder to get to Level 5, I guess. :/ Vengeance I- Pops 1 layer per attack. Attacks every 2 seconds. Default. Vengeance II- Pops 1 layer per attack. Attacks every 1.8 seconds. Reached at score 100. Vengeance III- Now deals 5% more damage to blimps. Attack power and speed same as II. Reached at score 250. Vengeance IV- Pops 2 layer per attack. Attacks every 1.8 seconds. Pierce increased to III. Reached at score 500. Vengeance V- Same attack power and speed as Level 4. Deals 2x damage to blimps and inflicts a burn effect on the type of bloon that killed it as a living tower if hit by him. Reached at score 800. Vengeance VI- Pops 2 layers per attack. Attacks every 1.6 seconds. Same effects as V. Reached at score 1200. Vengeance VII- Same attack power and speed as VI. Deals 4x damage to blimps, and 2x damage to the bloon type that killed it. Still inflicts the burn effect unlocked at V. Reached at score 1750. Vengeance VIII- Unlocks the Redemption ability! Explained below. Reached at score 2500. Redemption Awaits Once the Revenant Monkey reaches Vengeance VIII, a new ability will appear at the bottom left. He has gotten revenge on his wrongdoers and is now free to move on. Upon use, the Revenant Monkey will disappear in a flash of light, killing all bloons on screen. For the next 3 rounds, all cash income is doubled, all towers recover 2 HP every 2 seconds, and are immune to the first bloon type that hits them during those 3 rounds. Category:Towers Category:Monkey Towers